


Spliced

by MrProphet



Category: BioShock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Spliced

We used to go out all the time; for drinks with friends, a quiet meal, or just to dance. Do you remember the dancing? This city rang with music in the old days; before... before it all got difficult.

It started for us one night, the last night we ever spent together in one of the restaurants in Fort Frolic. We'd eaten well, but for some reason the food just hadn't seemed to satisfy us. Maureen was ravenous as we walked back to the Metro, and in our haste to get home we took a foolish shortcut along one of the back alleys. It was there that we were accosted by one of the idle paupers who clogged up the workings of Rapture with their whining and their bitterness. I'd heard Mr Ryan talk about these people, but I'd never seen one before; suddenly, I understood all too well what Mr Ryan meant. The woman was filthy from carelessness and neglect; she was begging for money to support her and the child of whatever worthless layabout had knocked her up, but the fire in her veins showed she had found the money to support an ADAM habit. It was a shameful sight and one that filled me with rage.

I proceeded to give the woman a piece of my mind and she cringed like a beaten dog. Then she turned nasty, snarled at me and would have struck me if Maureen hadn't had the presence of mind to use her little purse pistol.

As the blood ran, I was acutely aware of the tang of ADAM in its scent. We cut into her veins and sucked, but it was thin and diluted with blood. Still; it sated us more than the food had done and the next day, without discussing it, we each went on a shopping spree to prepare for what we new we had to do.

Now when we went out, we went hunting, stalking the Drop for wastrels who filled their veins with ADAM that properly belonged to the likes of us. We still kept up appearances, of course; the occasional party or drink with friends still left us time to hunt, or so it seemed. It was when Ted and Michelle got those stupid matching plasmids that it broke down. It was ridiculous of them, pumping themselves with ADAM just to be able to link their thoughts, then flaunting it in front of us like that.

I wonder if they felt each other's thoughts as they died.

And then of course it all got too much for Maureen. The thin ADAM in the blood of our friends and fellow citizens just wasn't enough and she went for the source. She managed to get the child halfway home before the Big Daddy caught up with her.

I stole what was left from the police and brought it here, to our home. No doubt they will find me soon, but that's all right. I know the truth; that she stole that Little Sister for both of us. That was how we worked, you see; always there for one another. Without her, there's nothing left for me.

I don't know if this diary tape will survive the fire when I burn this place down around us, but I hope that it will, as a testament to our love.

Goodbye, Rapture. Goodbye, Maureen.


End file.
